


You're My Saving Grace

by Lorennight



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Abby - Freeform, Amelia (original), Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Audra (OC), Babies, Cameron (Original), F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Musicians, Photography, Pregnancy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorennight/pseuds/Lorennight
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been living normal life with their two year old son Cameron and one more on the way. Only everything gets rough every now and then when Lexa's anxiety flares up due to her mother's recent unwelcome return.Trigger Warning: eventually there will be topics brought up on suicide, I'll flag it in the notes and give warning.





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, be gentle!  
> 1st Chapter is pretty short, just wanting to get some feelers out there!
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think?

6:20AM- Soft little foot steps make their way to the side of the bed and it's the little hand that taps on Lexa's arm that brings her out of her restless slumber. With great effort Lexa squints her eyes open only to be met with little green-blue ones blinking back at her.

"Mama," two-year-old Cameron whispers not so quietly into the silent room.

"Good Morning little man," Lexa whispers back quietly to not disturb her sleeping wife. She has learned from their college days to never wake up Clarke before 8AM. It used to be 12PM, but children apparently need attention in the morning, especially a toddler.

"Food pwease," he demands which makes Lexa let out a breathy laugh.

"Always right to the point," she says as she sits up while swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She takes a minute to reach down and run her hand softly over the 7 month pregnant belly that causes her to miss out on precious sleep. The constant movement now calmed down. "Of course  _now_ you've seem to fallen asleep," she thinks to herself and sports a little eye roll. 

"Mama, tome on," Cameron groans as he dramatically lets out a frustrated breath. Lexa can't help but think how he inherited Clarke's grumpy attitude in the morning, but somehow manages to wake up between 6 and 6:30 _every_ morning, without fail. It's always Lexa who gets up with him because if it were Clarke then the whole household would be grumpy and running on sugary cereal that somehow always makes it's way into their cupboards. 

Lexa pulls on one of Clarke's oversized sweaters from their college after having settled on a sports bra to sleep in due to hot flashes during the night. She makes her way to the stairs and feels a little hand slide into her's as the duo make their way carefully down the stairs. Once in the kitchen, she lifts him up and sets him on one of the stools at the kitchen island. Lexa pulls her wild, chestnut curls into some semblance of a bun and makes her way over to the fridge. She pulls out some eggs and spinach, along with mushrooms and cheese. She mixes up the ingredients for an omelette and then goes over to the cupboard to reach for a pan. Feeling her stomach gently press into the edge of the counter, she lets out a sigh realizing that maybe a pan isn't an option. She settles for washing one that is waiting in the dishwasher for the next load.

Once the first little omelette is cooking in the pan, she looks over to see Cameron resting his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on the island. Sleep heavily weighing on his face. 

"Is Mr. Cam going to fall asleep on me?" Lexa asks, raising an eyebrow. She receives a little nod and yawn.

"No, I awake!" He says snapping out of it. Cam will never miss an opportunity to eat, especially something that his Mama is making for him. The two always enjoy their quiet mornings in the kitchen. Lexa just hopes that when little Amelia comes along that they can somehow manage to keep doing this. Routine is something that is held dearly in this household, having a made up schedule on the fly causes Lexa too much stress. Especially while being pregnant, stress is the last thing that she would need. 

She laughs at his sudden spurt of energy and goes to serve him his little omelette. He's always been a good eater, even when it comes to vegetables. It should have been expected though considering Lexa ate a majority of vegetables during her pregnancy with him. She was always very cautious about that and continues to be now. Every once in a while Clarke will sneak some sugary treat to Cameron and all hell breaks loose. Cameron turns into a little machine that somehow gets toys in every square foot of the two story house. 

Now with Cam contently eating, Lexa continues to make herself the same. She makes one for Clarke too without the spinach and mushrooms and places it in the microwave for her to heat up once she gets up. Lexa sits next to Cam and eats with the same speed as he does, it's not even cooled off enough, but she doesn't really care. She brushes Cam's little springy, sandy blonde curls out of his face while he is concentrated on his food. 

"We've gotta do something about this hair, bud. It's going crazy," she chuckles. Cam nods in agreement even though she knows he's so focused on his food that he's probably not even paying attention. 

***********************************

Face Claim for Cameron

https://cdn.shutterstock.com/shutterstock/videos/16639012/thumb/1.jpg


	2. Watermelon Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure when I'll be updating. I am a full time college student, so that's my priority. I do wan't to try to update at least once or twice a week though. 
> 
> Let me know if you see any errors! Also, let me know what you think or want more explaining with.

A little over an hour later Clarke makes her way downstairs at 7:48AM and heads straight for the coffee pot where there's an empty mug waiting for her. Lexa always makes a full pot for her in the morning knowing that its Clarke's lifeline. Lexa is at the kitchen island with her laptop editing some photos for a client and Cameron is off playing in the living room with some toys. 

"Wow, this is a new record for you. It's not even 8:00AM," Lexa comments with full sarcasm. 

"Watch yourself," Clarke responds warningly and Lexa raises her hands up in defense with a smirk. Lexa loves her deep, raspy voice in the morning, the way it's warm and only that way a certain time of the day. There's just something about mornings that brings so much warmth and peace to Lexa. She truly doesn't understand why Clarke hates the early hours so much. She knows better than to push her before she's had at least a full cup of coffee so she goes back to her work. 

Clarke goes and sits in the recliner in the living room to watch Cam play while she fully wakes up. He looks over and notices her to which she receives a little wave. She smiles and responds with a soft "Morning little man." He's not much of a talker, but that of course could be due to the fact that he's a two year old. Either way, neither of them push him to talk more than he has to. He knows how speak when he needs something, so all the important words are there even if he can't pronounce all of them properly. There are some days where he gets in the talking mood and shares whatever story he has been brewing up in his mind. Those are some of their favorite times with him. 

Cam goes to daycare four times a week from 9AM to 2PM. Everyone offers to babysit him, _even_ Anya. But the social aspect of being around other kids is good for him. He opens up a bit more because of it and playing with others helps him learn to be vocal and communicate. Clarke knows he's loving it, but Lexa always worries about him. He's one of the smallest one's there and he's so, so quiet. That's why she always takes him in the mornings because they both know Lexa would bring him back home if she was the one to drop him off. 

By now Clarke has finished her coffee and is finally feeling more awake and like part of the world again. Sometimes she wonders why she had a kid and now has to get up so "early." Of course she wouldn't change any part of her life, but she just misses sleeping in. In college, her classes were always late in the afternoon and in the evening and now she also works in the evenings. Clarke is a musician who plays several different instruments, but the guitar is her favorite. She often works in an orchestra and they record background music for all types of events. She misses out of a lot of time at home, which is why she limits her work days to three or four times a week, mainly on weekends. Lexa insists that it's perfectly fine but Clarke still feels bad sometimes.   

When Lexa's grandmother died, she inherited a very large amount of money so neither of them really have to work. But, they like to keep that money in savings and use it for emergencies. They like to know that they are supporting themselves. Lexa owns her own photography company and mainly does it all, she has a few assistants now that her pregnancy is staring to slow her down a little bit. Not that she would every admit that. Clarke practically had to beg her to get some more help so Lexa didn't push herself too hard. Lexa has always felt like she has to work extra hard in order to prove herself, but everyone already knows that she works more than necessary. She could easily hire an entire team to help keep the company going, but she stresses out too much if she isn't part of every single step. Clarke tries to make sure she isn't pushing it, but sometimes she can be impossible. 

"Alright Cammy, I'm going to go eat and then we gotta get you ready for day care," Clarke announces and then she heads to the kitchen after she receives a little nod. Clarke sets her mug in the dishwasher and then goes over to Lexa and swivels the stool around so she's facing her. 

"Morning baby," she says as she goes in for a soft kiss. She feels Lexa's lips turn into a smile halfway through it and it makes her smile too. 

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head," Lexa responds as she tucks a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. Clarke gives her another peck and then moves down and does the same on Lexa's stomach. 

"How's little Amelia this morning?" she asks while massaging the sides of the bump. Lexa breaths out a relaxed breath, Clarke's hands feel good on her itchy stomach. There's been an increase of stretch marks the past few weeks and they're incredible itchy for Lexa.

"She was calm for about an hour after I got up, but now she's wiggling around again. But good nonetheless," Lexa reports. Clarke notices the breath Lexa lets out and lifts _her_ sweater that Lexa always wears up over the pregnant stomach. She goes to the side table by the couch and grabs the bottle of lotion. She returns and squirts some in her hand before rubbing it into Lexa's skin.

"Warn a girl, will ya?" Lexa jokes after letting out a little hiss from the coldness of the lotion to which she receives a quick kiss on the lips from Clarke. They spend the next few minutes in silence. Lexa enjoying the temporary relief since Clarke won't let her scratch it and both enjoying the intimate moment between them and their unborn daughter. The lotion is all rubbed in but Clarke spends some extra time just massaging her wife's stomach.

"I should have you do this more often, she always calms down when you do that," Lexa says with a relaxed tone.

"You know you can always just ask me to, even in the middle of the night," Clarke responds, resting her hand on the side of Lexa's neck with her thumb running soothingly against Lexa's cheek.

"Uh uh, nope. Not waking the sleeping monster that takes over my wife during the dark hours," she says with a laugh and earns a chuckle from the blonde standing between her legs.

"Very true, but you two are worth it," Clarke winks, "Anything for my girls." She leans in and kisses Lexa's forehead and then reaches down and pulls the sweater back over the swollen stomach between the two.

"Anything..?" Lexa asks with a raised eyebrow. Clarke smiles knowing she's about to get a request and responds with a "Mhmm."

"I left my glasses upstairs and don't feel like making the haul up there," she reveals with a chuckle knowing Clarke probably was expecting something a little more intimate, sexual.

"Giiirl, I gotchu," Clarke throws in some finger guns which makes Lexa laugh before making her way upstairs and then retuning with Lexa's round frame glasses. She receives a kiss in return and then goes to heat up her omelette.   

* * *

 

At 8:30AM Clarke carries Cameron in to the hall bathroom upstairs and sits him on the counter to figure out what to do with his hair for the day. She uses the spray bottle to wet his hair and then she combs it out, the sandy blonde curls automatically springing back after the comb runs through it. By the end there's curls exploding everywhere on the little boy's head. 

"Geez little man, how did we let this hair of yours get so out of control?" She teases and Cam gives a little shrug while brushing his hair out of face. She settles for a little top knot knowing that it drives Cam crazy to always have things in his face. Once she is done Clarke takes him to the hall and takes a picture of him. He looks unbelievably cute today. Obviously the cutest kids in town. He has on grey pants with black splattered all over them and a little black tank top that says "Free Spirit" on the front of them. And of course some black converse just like his Mommy's. Clarke has on some patterned overalls with a white shirt under and matching black converse with her hair flowing freely. She gets a little smirk from Cam for her pictures and posts it on Instagram before picking him up to go downstairs. 

"I walk, Mommy," he wiggles to get down. She sets him down and holds his hand for the trip down the stairs. It takes about twice as long because he takes such cautious steps, but she doesn't mind. They make their way into Lexa's home office next that's just off from the living room where she is on her computer working on some pictures as expected. 

"How do you manage to always be more stylish than your mothers?" Lexa asks Cam as she turns her chair to face them. "Seriously the cutest kid, maybe we should keep your hair that long because that top knot thing suits you." She talks to Cam like she's giving a fashion review. 

"No way, you're not the one who has to try and figure out what to do with it every morning. And since he won't sit still long enough for you to weave some braid into it, it definitely needs at least a trim," Clarke says to get ideas out of Lexa's head. She gives a huff and an eye roll which lets Clarke know that she is right. A hair cut is overdue, and even though they both love his curls, they will have to settle for shorter curls that don't obstruct his view. 

"Okay, tell Mama bye bye. We gotta get going little man," Clarke lets go of his hand and he goes over to Lexa giving her a hug. With his height level he receives a face full of belly, so Lexa lifts him up and he hugs her by throwing his arms around her neck. She holds him close for a few extra seconds. 

"Alright monkey, I'll be there to pick you up in a few hours. I love you, have a good day and play nicely," she kisses his face all over which makes him giggle. 

"Otay, Mama. Wove (love) you," he slips off of her lap and walks into Clarke's waiting arms to pick him up. 

"Jacket?" Lexa questions. 

"Already in is bag," Clarke smiles while she walks over to give Lexa a quick peck. "I'll be back soon, pretty Mama." Lexa gives a nod and watches them walk through the house and into the garage. 

* * *

 

Clarke has an interesting trip on the way home to say the least. She ended up stopping at the grocery store to pick up some watermelon at Lexa's request. She was just going to swing by the supermarket on the way home, no big deal. That is of course until Clarke got stopped by a woman in the middle of the produce isle. 

"Clarke," an all too familiar voice calls from behind her. She feels the hair on the back of her neck rise and her body goes still.  _It can't be. There's no way._ She thinks to herself. She figures her mind is messing with her, but she turns around anyway. 

She's met with a glare from the woman standing across from her. Eye's green and cold, unlike the soft warm one's she looks into everyday. Dark, dark chestnut hair pulled up into a tight bun. She's never seen her in person, has only heard her voice in harsh, hurtful, threatening voicemails. Clarke's heart drops and suddenly feels the urge to run and get home to her wife, unsure of where the woman's other half is. 

"You stay away from her or I will make sure you never see anyone ever again," Clarke says in a low, shaky growl. She watches the woman give a cold smirk. Clarke wastes no time before grabbing the watermelon and chucking a few dollars at the cashier before speed walking to her car. She quickly pulls out of the parking lot, buckling her seat belt at the same time. 

The drive home seems to take much longer than usual. She drives with her hands gripped tightly on the wheel feeling anger and fear run through her veins. Eventually she makes it back and pulls into the garage to hide conceal her car. Then she makes her way inside after taking a few deep breaths and grabbing the watermelon. 

Lexa is standing in the kitchen drinking some water. She doesn't notice as Clarke scans the living room and backyard to ensure that no one has made it inside of the house. It's when Clarke uses shaking arms to set the watermelon in the fridge that Lexa realizes something is off. 

"Clarke..? What is it love?" she questions talking a step towards the blonde. 

"I saw her, she-she was here. At the store," Clarke says angrily, her mind spinning in all directions. 

"Who, who did you see?" Lexa asks, still very confused. 

" _Your mother_ ," she answers with a cold, hollow tone. 

The only noise after that is Lexa's glass of water crashing to floor...

 

* * *

 

(Cam's outfit:https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/73/13/4a/73134a85692b81281ae991262b9a4881.jpg )  
(Clarke's outfit:https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/34/59/46/3459465cac9214862677ac20220cf45b.jpg ) 


	3. Mrs. A

"Lex, please say something.." It's been a good 15 minutes and neither of them have moved from where they are. Clarke can't take it anymore and takes a few steps forward, the broken glass crunching beneath her shoes. She very gently places both of her hands on Lexa's shoulders. It's been about 3 years since she's seen Lexa like this. Completely disconnected from the world, but the fear so present that it's hard to miss. It takes  _everything_  in Clarke to not just pick up Lexa and grab Cam and get the first flight out of the state, the country, anywhere. She feels Lexa relax upon contact, but not nearly as much for Clarke to believe she's not thinking about haunting memories. 

"H-how?" Lexa manages to get out with a shuddering breath. 

"I don't know baby," Clarke says so softly. She can't believe it either. The last time Lexa saw her mom was when she was 16, other than that it's always been voicemails left at her phone at work.  _Her work._ That's when it hits her. "Are you meeting with a client today?" She asks cautiously and gets a confirmation nod back. She doesn't see the connection hit Lexa yet, so she goes to the home office and grabs her appointment book. On the way back to the kitchen she flips to today's date. 

"What kind photoshoot is it with-" She reads the name, "with Mrs. A?" Clarke looks softly over at Lexa, hoping to get important information.  _Damnit Audra_. She sets the appointment book back down and goes back over to be close to Lexa. 

"It was an assistant. Something about it being a surprise maternity shoot for her daughter..." Her words slow down as she begins to piece it all together. There's immediate panic in her eyes. "I'm supposed to be there in an hour. I-I should have known. How was I so clueless! How does Audra know about Amelia?!" Lexa protectively wraps her arms around her stomach. 

"She probably saw it on the company's site or something. You announced it on there a few months ago baby," Clarke says cautiously to not make Lexa feel as if this is her fault. Their entire little family was all over the company website. Lexa loved showing them off.

She watches as tears start to pool in her wife's eyes. "Baby, hey... It's going to be okay," she runs her hands up and down Lexa's sides, "We are going to figure this out, okay?" She leans forward and presses a soft kiss into Lexa's forehead. The brunette leans into her automatically and Clarke steps forwards to allow her wife to lean into her more. She wraps her arms around her and holds her closely for as long as she needs. 

"Okay baby, you just stay right here while I clean up this glass around you, sound good?" Clarke gets another nod from Lexa and heads off to get the broom after kissing her softly. It doesn't take long for Clarke to get all the broken glass picked up and for the water to be soaked up into a towel. She does a quick run down on Lexa's bare legs to make sure there's no glass or cuts left behind. 

"Can we take a shower?" Lexa asks Clarke quietly. 

"Of course baby," Clarke is already ready to go for the day, but she would get ready again a thousand times over for Lexa. Clarke's close contact is something that always relaxes Lexa. Clarke is her home, plus she's always warm so it's a win win situation. 

Clarke takes Lexa's hand and leads her through the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs. She knows Lexa is perfectly capable of making the trip up, but Clarke rests her hand on her lower back for extra support. 

Once they're upstairs and in their room, Clarke goes into the bathroom to turn the water on. She turns the heat up a lot higher than she would like, but Lexa likes it nearly unbearable. When the water is steaming she quickly undresses and then gets to Lexa where she is sitting on the edge of the bed. Clarke takes the bottom of the sweater in her hands and gently lifts it up over Lexa's head and then the sports bra next. Before they head into the bathroom she slips the brunettes underwear off. 

"Cold!" Lexa gasps when she steps under the water and quickly trades places with Clarke. As the water hits Clarke the heat automatically makes her skin turn a red shade. 

"You're impossible," Clarke lets out a little chuckle and reluctantly turns the heat up a little bit more. Then she reaches out and pulls Lexa's body into hers and leads her into the stream of water. Lexa lays her head on her wife's shoulder and presses her face into her neck while Clarke runs her hands through her curls. She begins to hum softly to the tune of one of the songs she's been working on. 

When Lexa pulls away a little bit Clarke takes the opportunity to wash both of their hair. As Lexa rinses her hair in the water, Clarke uses a soft sponge to lather up her own body in soap suds. As the two trades places again, Clarke takes her time as she softly and slowly washes Lexa's body. She's careful as she runs the sponge down Lexa's breasts knowing that they are getting more and more sensitive. Then she gets to her stomach and she can tell the slight roughness is feeling good on her irritated, itchy stomach so she spends some extra time there. She squats down and washes the rest of Lexa and then moves her into the water to rinse off. 

Now that they are both clean, Clarke pulls Lexa into her once again and holds her while gently rubbing the sides of Lexa's stomach. She's glad that her wife is now relaxed and part of her hopes that she is feeling safe once again. The other part of her knows that she has a woman to kick out of their town, their state even.

Lexa’s chest still feels tight, but it feels more manageable now. She feels frozen but her mind is going crazy. There’s so much to think about, to worry about. _Why is Audra here? What does she want? Where is my father?_ She doesn’t want to see either of them, but at least her father isn’t as aggressively verbal with his evident disgust.

Every time she pictures their faces it’s like she being transported right back to her childhood home. She thinks of nothing but pain and anger when she thinks of that place, of them. It’s the root cause of the issues she has now. She has a hard time trusting and opening up to anybody. A lot of the time she has a hard time even trusting herself. She doesn’t like to be left alone by herself, especially on a bad day.

Those are key words in their relationship. If Lexa tells Clarke that she’s having a bad day then Clarke automatically knows to be extra gentle with her. If she’s at work and texts that she’s having a bad day then Clarke goes to her office and hangs out with her. Lexa doesn’t like being so dependent on Clarke, on anyone really, but over the years there isn’t anyone that she would rather be with on bad days than her wife. Or Cameron, even though she doesn’t like for him to see her so down she doesn’t want to shut him out.

Cameron brings so much joy to their lives. He’s the little puzzle piece that they didn’t really know that they needed. Of course they wanted him, but they didn’t realize how much they needed someone like him. He fills in all of the empty spaces, like a liquid. He just seeps into every part of their hearts. And now they get to do it again with Amelia.

This is exactly why they know that Audra can’t be around. They won’t allow her to even lay eyes on their children. Her poisonous self isn’t welcome here.

* * *

 

“Come on Lex, you can’t be seriously considering this. You shouldn’t go there, not today babe,” Clarke pleads as she watches Lexa braiding her hair in front of the mirror while Clarke leans against the bathroom doorframe.

“If I don’t show up there then there’s no way of knowing that she won’t try and track us down here,” she argues back, “I need to go there, this is the home our son lives in Clarke.

“Fine, but I’m going with you, don’t even try and fight me on it,” Clarke isn’t about to let Lexa walk into the lion’s den alone. Neither of them knows why Audra is going to extreme lengths to see her. She really hopes running into her at the grocery store was just a coincidence.

“Okay, love,” she responds with a soft sigh. She would rather not have Clarke have to be around her mother, but she knows it’s no use trying to change her mind. Perhaps Clarke will be the kind of support she needs to get through a confrontation with her mother. Her mother, if she can even call her that. There’s nothing maternal about that woman.

Clarke walks up behind Lexa and kisses the side of her neck and then she begins to massage the tight parts in Lexa’s back. She absolutely adores Lexa for carrying their children. She constantly is making sure that she is comfortable and she comforts her on the days she is feel extra emotional or needy.

They conceived Cameron with medical help, using both of their eggs. ~~Let me be a dreamer and say that two women can have a child that is biologically both of theirs.~~ Lexa was pregnant on the first try and neither of them wanted to risk anything with the second baby so that’s why Lexa is carrying Amelia as well. Clarke hasn’t had any hint of jealousy about it; she wouldn’t change any part of it. She’s even fallen more in love with Lexa because of it.

She would do anything for them, which is why she’s going with Lexa to the “photo shoot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is somewhat short, I have a busy week ahead of me so I might not update until next weekend! Enjoy! :)  
> All errors are mine!
> 
> In the next few chapters the meeting with Lexa's mother will happen and we will get more background information about Lexa's childhood and relationship with her parents. Stay tuned!


	4. It's Her

The fifteen minute ride over to the studio is quiet and tense. Lexa sits in the passenger seat with her head leaned back on the headrest with her eyes closed as she breathes calmly. Clarke drives a little slower than necessary. She glances over at her wife to just to check on her every few seconds.

They pull into the parking lot outside and sit there silently, neither one of them really wanting to get out.

“We don’t have to go in there, babe,” Clarke breaks the silence, “We can just turn around and go back home.”

“I should really find out what she wants,” Lexa says responds while unbuckling herself. Clarke sighs and follows her lead. She gets out and goes around to Lexa’s door and opens it up. Before Lexa slides out, Clarke gives her thigh a reassuring squeeze and lightly kisses her stomach and then she leans up to do the same to her wife’s lips.

“You just say when, and I’ll get us out of here, okay Lex?” She looks at Lexa with so much love. She really thinks coming here was a bad decision. If she could, she would lock Lexa in the car and deal with this herself, but that wouldn’t really be helpful and it would probably end up with her sleeping on the couch for the next week.

She receives a quick nod in response and then she steps back so Lexa can slide out of the car. Clarke grabs her hand immediately after the door is closed and the car is locked. The two make their way inside the third story building and into the elevator. Lexa’s photography studio and office are on the third floor. The space is a studio with tall ceilings and exposed brick. The windows give it great lighting and a view of a large park next door.

 This is the studio where it all started for Lexa. She did her first professional photo shoot here.

But more importantly, it’s where she took some of the very first pictures of Cameron.

It’s where he took his first steps, over in the corner where his playpen was and still is set up. She has many pictures of him asleep in that playpen.

It holds so many good memories for her that she hopes today doesn’t ruin it.

The elevator door opens up and Lexa moves to unlock the door into her studio after releasing a deep breath.

Thankfully the hallway is empty, meaning their guest hasn’t arrived yet.Once inside they both make their way over to side she calls her office and they sit down- Lexa in her desk chair and Clarke across from her on the other side of the desk.

Neither of them willing to make small talk, so they both sit there quietly once again.

Lexa puts on some music, which happens to be a recording of Clarke playing the guitar during rehearsal the other day. It makes the blonde smile and hum along to the tune.

Her music is magical in their house, it always has a way of calming them all down.

Lexa relaxes somewhat and turns it up a bit more before getting up to walk around the studio. She cleans a few camera lenses while Clarke flips through one of her wife’s photo albums sitting on her desk.

They continue for about twenty minutes until the elevator hums and soon there is a ding indicating someone has been brought up to her studio’s floor. Clarke quickly gets up and goes to get the door after there’s a subtle knock.

It’s her.

She gives Clarke a curt nod and walks right passed her as the blonde holds the door open.

“Good to see you too,” Clarke mumbles, but clearly loud enough hear to hear since she gets a scoff in response.

She see’s her wife tense up as Audra makes her way closer to Lexa which causes Clarke to make her way across the room too.

Audra wraps her arms around Lexa, but Lexa doesn’t hug her back. It causes Audra to pull back and give her a questioning look.

“What do you want, Audra?” Lexa is getting more and more anxious.

“Oh I’m Audra now? I am your mother, Alexandria,” Audra says with a pointed look.

“You haven’t pretended to be my mother since I was 16,” Lexa shakes her head in disbelief. _How does she have the audacity to call herself my mother_.

“I am still the person who raised you, don’t be so disrespectful,” She spits back.

“You didn’t _raise_ me. I was raised by whoever it was you hired for that month! You don’t know anything about being a mother!” Lexa is shouting now. Clarke takes a step towards her wife and grabs her hand with both of hers and presses her body into Lexa’s side so she can feel that she’s close.

“Tell me then, what is it like to be a mother? You think you know better than me. Look at what you’re doing to your children! Teaching them it’s okay to live this lifestyle. With another _woman_ , this woman!” She points angrily at Clarke.

Clarke takes a step forward, putting herself in front of Lexa as she gently guides her wife to stand behind her in the process.

“You should go,” She says with a stern but low voice, “You’re not allowed to come into my wife’s workplace, into her life, and yell at her because of the fact that you’re uncomfortable with the person she is.” Clarke takes a few steps forward causing Audra to move backwards.

“You have no right, young lady. She is my daughter!” She argues, starting to get more and more worked up.

“You’re not welcomed here, not now, not ever,” Lexa responds with a stoic voice. She moves forward and stands next to Clarke, “You know nothing about me, or my wife. She put me back together after all you had done to tear me apart. You have no place in my life anymore.”

“You really think you’re better, Alexandria? Look at you! You’re trying to create a life with a woman! You’re going to ruin my grandchildren!” Audra is waving her arms around.

“You have no connection to my children! They will never know you, or anything about you!” Lexa starts to get worked up and Clarke can feel her breathing heavy next to her.

“You need to leave or I will have you removed by the security officers downstairs,” Clarke demands with a stern voice as she steps towards Audra again.

“You have no ri-"

“Now!!” Clarke yells, cutting her off.

Audra moves reluctantly and makes her way over to door. Clarke moves and slams the door behind her once she’s out. She then quickly locks the door behind her.

“I’ll have you both arrested for child endangerment! I’m already building up a case!” They both hear from behind the door.

Clarke turns around to see the panic in Lexa’s eyes. She speed walks over to her and wraps her arms around her.

“Hey, she’s not going to get anywhere with that. She has no proof because there is no proof,” She says softly and kisses the side of Lexa’s head where it’s resting on her shoulder.

She feels her wife’s chest heaving heavily against her.

“Just breathe, baby. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you,” She whispers as she rubs her back.

It takes a few minutes, but Lexa’s breathing returns to normal and she finally pulls back no longer needing Clarke’s support to stand.

“Hey, you,” Clarke says with a light smile.

“Hey,” Lexa responds quietly.

Clarke leans in and gently kisses her and then kisses her forehead.

“She was just saying those things, baby. She was angry that she didn’t get to keep yelling at you,” Clarke tucks a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear.

“Why am I so stupid. You know, a part of me really thought maybe she was coming to apologize or something,” Lexa runs her hands through her hair and lets out a huff of breath.

“Hey, there’s not a single stupid bone in your body. You’re just too good of a person,” Clarke looks into her eyes softly with a little smile, “You’re so amazing, Lex. She doesn’t deserve to know the kind of person you are today. She couldn’t even if she wanted to because I’m not letting her near you again.”

Lexa nods okay as a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Clarke wraps her arms around her wife and pulls her in once again.

“I’ve got you, baby,” She says reassuringly and holds the brunet as close as possible.

Lexa pulls away shortly after and wipes off the tears.

“Can we go home?” She asks quietly.

“Of course, but let’s just wait a few more minutes. Just incase. Okay?”

 “Okay,” She nods.

 

* * *

 

Once they’re back at home, Lexa heads upstairs and lays down in the middle of their bed and almost immediately falls asleep.

Clarke was downstairs making them a couple of sandwiches, but she was too late by the time she gets to their room.

She smiles to herself and goes over to her wife to slip her shoes off of her. She sets them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Then she gently gets onto the bed and sits next to her wife while leaning her back against the headboard.

Lexa wakes up just slightly and moves to lay her head in Clarke’s lap while curling up around her legs. Clarke runs her hand through Lexa’s hair while her other one rubs her back until she has fallen back asleep.

Clarke eats her sandwich in silence while she watches a few birds fly around the trees in the backyard. Halfway through eating, she can feel little nudges against the side of her leg coming through her wife’s stomach.

“Don’t wake up Mama, little bug,” Clarke whispers quietly down towards the source.

“Too late,” Lexa grumbles which causes Clarke to let out a little laugh.

Clarke sets her plate down on the night stand and scoots down to lay next to her wife. She turns on her side and pulls Lexa into her. The brunet rests her head under Clarke’s chin and her stomach gently presses into Clarke’s.

Once they’re settled Clarke reaches down and runs her hand along the side of the pregnant stomach, stopping every once in a while to feel the soft kicks coming from their daughter.

“She’s really going for it right now,” Clarke smiles.

“Mhmm,” Her wife responds with her eyes still closed.

“I’ll stop in a minute so she settles back down,” Clarke kisses the top of Lexa’s head.

“No, it feels nice,” Lexa says with a yawn.

Clarke runs her hand up and down the side of Lexa’s stomach until she feels her breathing even out again. Clarke dozes off and on for a little while.

She falls asleep and when she wakes up she realizes it’s nearly 1:45pm. She tries to slide out of bed so she doesn’t wake up her wife, but she fails.

“Where are you going?” Lexa mumbles.

“I’m going to go get Cam, I’ll be right back,” She leans down and kisses Lexa’s cheek.

“I told him I would get him,” She rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

“He’ll understand, Lex. Go back to sleep,” Clarke slips her shoes on and then kisses Lexa’s head as she is falling back asleep.

* * *

 

By the time Clarke pulls into the garage with Cam he is already dead asleep in his car seat. She gently gets him out of the car and carries his sleeping body into their room.

She lays him next to Lexa and he automatically curls into her. His little body molds against the shape of hers. Clarke kisses both of their heads and then she quietly makes her way downstairs.

She makes a quick call to her boss letting him know she wont be making it to rehearsal in a few hours and will practice at home instead.

She pulls out her guitar and takes it to the porch in the backyard so she doesn’t wake up her family.

She makes a few phone calls to Raven and Octavia to ask if they can keep an eye out for Audra and let her know if they ever see her. She doesn’t want anyone to tell Lexa if they do see her.

Raven and Octavia have been a part of Clarke’s life since elementary school, third grade to be exact. The eight year olds became close quickly as Clarke’s parent’s home quickly became somewhat of a safe haven for the two of them.

Raven’s mother travelled for work and was hardly ever home. Instead Raven was living with her grandmother, but that wasn’t the ideal situation considering her grandmother was cold and resistant towards Raven. She spent more nights at Clarke’s house than at her own.

Octavia skipped the second grade, and her being younger and already small made her much smaller than everyone else in the third grade. She was easily picked on and bullied by other classmates. Clarke and Raven stepped in quickly and took Octavia under their protection.

They’ve always been there for each other. When Raven was in a horrible car accident a few years ago, Clarke and Octavia were there for her recovery and physical therapy as she regained partial use of her leg.

Raven and Octavia were there for Clarke when her father suddenly died of a heart attack when they were 15. It sent Clarke into a deep depression, but they were there for every step of the way and they weren’t going to let her go through it alone.

When Octavia’s mother died in their senior year, Clarke’s mom took Octavia in even though she could have gone to live with her older brother, Bellamy across the country.

The three of them had helped each other through so much. They are more like sisters than friends. There is an incredible bond between them and Clarke would trust them with her life, as long as her wife and children’s lives.

* * *

 

It’s around four 4pm and Clarke hears the sliding door that leads to the backyard opening. She turns around to see Cameron making his way over to her with her wife following a few moments later.

“Hey, sleeping beauties,” She sets her guitar down on the patio table next to her and lifts Cam onto her lap.

“I a beauty?” Cam asks confused while pointing to himself with his thumb.

“Mhmm, you’re the most beautiful little guy I’ve ever seen, just like your mama” She ruffles his crazy curls and then wraps her arms around him as he leans back against her.

“Except I’m not a guy,” Lexa clarifies and leans down to kiss her wife softly.

“But oh so beautiful,” Clarke whispers against her lips and kisses her again.

“How’re you feeling, baby?” Clarke looks over at her wife as Lexa sit’s down in a chair next to her.

“I’m alright, sleep definitely helped,” Lexa answers while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“That’s good then,” Clarke smiles at her softly.

Clarke smiles to herself, content that everyone seems to be okay. 

She pulls her guitar down and rests it across Cam's legs and lets him mess around with it for a little while. 

The two of them applaud him whenever he stops and it makes him smile and giggle. 

Lexa can't believe that this is how her life had turned out. 

After being kicked out of her parent's house at the age of 16, she never imagined that she would even make it through that next year. 

But here she is more than ten years later with a toddler and a baby on the way, and she gets to do all of this with the love of her life. 

She finally feels more than content about with her life, even with the minor disturbances from the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Parts you loved and other parts no so much? I love reading everyone's comments.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****TRIGGER WARNING******  
> This chapter deals with a suicide attempt.  
> It's alluded to in the very first section, and then directly talked about in the second chunk of italics. I've marked it with asterisks (******) at the beginning of that section and it ends with it. So skip everything in between the asterisks if that's something you can't/don't want to read.

It’s 2:27AM.

Lexa woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. Things apparently aren’t fine…

Her screams in her dream suddenly break through the silence of the sleeping house.

Her eyes shoot open and her body springs up into a sitting position. Her body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. It takes her a second to realize she is in bed, next to her wife.

Not at her parent’s house. Not next to that pool. Not laid out on a stretcher. Not surrounded by paramedics. Not hooked up to oxygen. Not in her fourteen year old body.

When her heaving chest settles down and her eyes clear, her eyes settle on her panicked wife. At some point Clarke woken up and was soothingly rubbing Lexa’s back.

“Hi, hey,” Clarke says cautiously once Lexa’s eyes focus on her to see how aware she was at the moment. She gently rests her hand on Lexa’s wrist but quickly pulls it away when the brunet flinches.

She continues to rub Lexa’s back knowing that it’s at least offering her some form of comfort. She rubs and rubs for what feels like hours.

Lexa seems to have spaced out completely and remains still in her sitting position. The only thing that brings a little speck of comfort to Clarke is the steading breaths coming from her wife.

A few minutes after 4AM Clarke slowly slides behind her with Lexa in between her legs.

“I’ve got you,” Clarke whispers as she gently pulls Lexa into her until her back is resting against Clarke’s front. She eases back against the headboard and lets Lexa sink into her. When she feels her relax Clarke slips her arms under Lexa’s and wraps her arms around her in the squished space between her round stomach and her breasts.

Lexa’s mind has numbed. She can’t process what just happened or how to deal with it. She doesn’t want to think about it right now. _Everything was fine._ She hasn’t had nightmares like this for years. Not since before Cameron even existed.

The only thing that she knows is that she is safe. _And alive_. Clarke, her Clarke, has her in her arms. Protecting her from anything she can. She can always count on Clarke to always know exactly what she needs.

Right now she just needs to be still and not have to do anything, which is exactly what Clarke is letting her do. She’s not going to push her to talk about the nightmare that woke her up. She’s not going to ask if she’s okay, not yet anyway. She is going to let her come around at her own pace. Let her deal with it the way she naturally does and needs to.

It takes another 45 minutes until Clarke feels Lexa’s head droop and the back of her head slips off of the front of Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke slides down a little bit further and eases Lexa’s head to rest against the side of Clarke’s neck.

Clarke soon falls asleep too, with Lexa secured in her arms with a firm grip.

* * *

 

She wakes up quickly when she feels Lexa stir and she immediately tightens her grip to let Lexa know she’s still there.

She feels her arms being removed and then warmth of her wife is replaced with the chilly morning air. She notices the sun has come up already and sees a flash of her wife as their bathroom door closes.

A few minutes later she hears the flush of the toilet and the sink running. Before she knows it, Lexa is sliding back under the covers and she cuddle’s up to Clarke who is now fully laying down. Clarke pulls Lexa into her and Lexa lays her head on her chest. Soon after she feels the piercing coldness of Lexa’s feel as they slide under her legs causing her to let out a little yelp.

“This is why I always tell you to wear socks,” Clarke says with a sigh.

“No, this is what you’re for,” Lexa says knowing her wife secretly doesn’t mind it.

 Clarke kisses the top of Lexa’s head and then runs her hand through her wife’s wild curls.

 “You wanna talk about it?” Clarke prods gently.

“Not yet,” Lexa mumbles into the comforter that she has pulled up all the way to her nose. When she isn’t having hot flashes then she is absolutely freezing. Clarke is like a human furnace but sometimes that isn’t even enough.

“Okay baby,” Clarke kisses the top of her head again and continues to play with Lexa’s hair.

* * *

 

_Costia has just pulled away from Lexa’s lips and the two of them sat there staring at eachother. It was their first kiss, for both of them. It was a kind of magic that Lexa could never explain. It just felt so right, like it was something that was always supposed to happen._

_They were fourteen and had just gotten back from volleyball practice. The two of them usually walked home together, Costia’s house was a block closer but they were having too much fun gossiping about their teachers at school that they kept walking and decided to hang out at Lexa’s house._

_Costia had become really special to Lexa, they had been friends for about 3 years. Which was something Lexa wasn’t really used to. She was constantly being moved around to different private schools in the area. Every time she got used to something, her parents always seemed to switch everything around._

_One minute they were laughing hysterically, eating popsicles on her front porch and the next they were kissing. Neither of them had expected it. It kind of just happened and it was amazing. It made so much sense._

_They leaned back in, Lexa ran her hands through Costia’s sleek blonde hair and inched her mouth forward._

_Suddenly, the noise of her current “nanny”, Helga, clearing her throat sent both of the girls flying apart from eachother. Costia quickly gathered her backpack and gym bag and took off running down the street._

_She remembers calling after her and then tears clouded her vision as she angrily ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She cried until she was exhausted and knocked out on her bed._

_“ALEXANDRIA WOODS,” her father’s voice boomed through the hallway and jolted awake. Before long her parents, Audra and Samuel, were both standing at the foot of her bed with Helga in the doorway._

_“Do you know what you’ve just done?!” Audra seethed with a reddened face._

_“How could you..?” Lexa asked Helga with a break in her voice as she tried to keep her tears from falling down her face._

_“You’ve completely ruined our reputation! We can’t have our daughter running around kissing girls! Do you even know how that makes your father and I look?!” Audra shouted with spit flying off of her poisonous lips._

_“How could you be so stupid?” Samuel growled out with a deep, low voice._

_“You know the drill, Alexandra. We are moving you to East High Prep tomorrow, you can figure out your classes when you get there,” Audra stated coldly._

_“Wha-no…please! No! Don’t do this to me again!” Lexa cried out as tears streamed down her face._

_“Don’t bother, Alexandria. It’s already done,” her father cut in, “stop being so ridiculous you, stupid girl.”_

_And with that her parent’s left her room, leaving Lexa curled up in the fetal position on her bed as sobs raked through her body._

* * *

 

_**************************************************************************************_

_Two weeks later, Lexa had become severely depressed. She had nothing to be attached to. She had a new nanny. Whoever she was, Lexa never bothered to ask her name. She was watched 24/7. There was no communication with Costia either, she felt so lost without her. She was the first person Lexa ever had an attachment to._

_Nothing made sense anymore. She felt like there was no hope. She saw no future for herself. School didn’t interest her anymore, it had once been something she loved the most. She hardly ever saw her parents, which wasn’t unusual._

_She felt like she had nothing, nothing at all. Like she didn’t matter to anyone._

_She made sure her parent’s had left for their business trip and that the nanny of the month was busy doing something inside. That’s when she slowly waded into the walk-in pool, still fully clothed. She closed her eyes as she got deeper and deeper into the water. Once she was deep enough, got down on her knees and breathed out slowly until there was only a dull ringing left in her ears. Soon enough she felt herself black out and there was a deep stinging in her lungs._

_The next thing she knows, she is strapped to a stretcher next to the side of the pool after having just coughed up large amounts of water. She was thrashing her body violently, trying to get away. She didn’t want to be here. Alive. Being alive was the last thing she wanted._

_That wasn’t even the worst of it. After she had fully recovered, her parent’s saw her only once to sign papers. Papers that meant she was being transferred to a mental hospital where they practiced conversion therapy._

_Her life was going to get much worse before it could even start getting better, and she was only 14 years old…_

_*************************************************************************************_

* * *

Clarke and Lexa laid quietly in bed as the sun came up and light took over the room. Clarke had been gently rubbing Lexa’s swollen stomach as Lexa dozed off and on.

When Cameron woke up around 6:15AM and tiptoed to the edge of their bed he was surprised to see him Mommy already awake and his Mama sleeping soundly next to her.

Clarke successfully slid out of bed and picked up Cameron before he attempted to wake up Lexa. She quietly tiptoed out of the room so Lexa could sleep for a little longer and carried her sleepy son down the stairs.

“Mama’s sweepy?” Cameron asked with a cute little confused look on his face.

“Yeah, she’s just needs some more sleep,” Clarke kisses his soft cheek gently, “So that means we get to have some Lucky Charms, but don’t tell Mama, okay?”

“Otay, Mommy!” He lets out a little squeal. He then puts his finger up to his mouth and makes the “shhh” noise as best as he can.

 The two of them eat several bowls of Lucky Charms and when they’re done Clarke cleans up quickly. She lifts Cam off of the stool and he runs into the living room to play while she get’s some more coffee and joins him in the room, lounging on the couch.

 He plays excitedly for about an hour before he crawls up onto his mommy’s lap and burrows into her. Before they know it, both of them are dozing off on the couch. It’s only a few minutes after 8AM, but Cameron is coming down off a sugar rush and Clarke was up half of the night with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...what did you think?? Ideas? Tips? Things you want to know? Let me know! :)


	6. (Note)

Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, college is rough and kicking my butt! I hope to have time to sit down soon though and get a chapter or two out! Sorry for the wait!


	7. I'm Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! As I've mentioned previously, college keeps me busy. So that being said, I'm probably going to update in short little chapters because I still want to get content out there, but I just don't have the time to write super long chapters.

Clarke wakes up on the couch around 9:30AM and panics as she notices the time.

She was supposed to get Cam ready for day care and have him there about an hour ago. She immediately sits up and looks around for him to see if she can get him ready really quick, but she doesn't see him anywhere. He's not in the kitchen, living room, Lexa's office, bathroom, or spare bedroom downstairs.

She heads upstairs and immediately relaxes when she finds him. He's awake in their bed curled up against his mama's round tummy. Lexa has her arm lazily draped over his little body. He's listening to whatever random facts she is telling him about space. 

"...and the rings on the planets make music, like the kind in scary movies almost," Lexa tells him as he listens contently. 

"Caaam, we were supposed to let Mama sleep in this morning..." Clarke interrupts as she sits on the side of the bed behind Lexa's back. 

"It's okay, Clarke. I've been sleeping on and off anyway," Lexa tells her wife as she turns slightly to look at her. 

"Fiiine," Clarke groans and let's out a soft laugh while ruffling Cam's hair, "You got lucky this time, little one." 

She leans down and kisses Lexa softly while she props herself up on her other hand going on the other side of Lexa's body, behind Cam's back. 

"Mommy, me!" Cam puckers up his slobbery lips and Clarke leans over to give him a quick peck on the lips and then discretely wipes off his slobber. 

"How are you feeling?" She questions Lexa while running a hand down her wife's tummy. 

"I'm okay," Lexa responds quietly and rests her hand on Clarke's cheek. Clarke sighs and just nods okay. She knows that Lexa isn't okay, but of course she is never going to admit that. At least not right this moment. 

"It feels like someone's having a party in here," Clarke says referring to all of the little kicks she is feeling. 

"Yeah, she heard her mommy's voice and got excited," Lexa smiles up at Clarke and then stretches her arms up and lets out a big yawn. 

"I can take Cam to the park or something if you want to sleep some more. He's going to go crazy in the house since he didn't make it to day care today," Clarke tells her wife. 

"No, no. It's okay. I won't be able to fall back asleep with all the moving she's doing anyway," Lexa says while sitting up in the bed. Cam crawls on the bed over to Clarke and stands up to lean on her back while draping his arms over her shoulders. Clarke holds onto them and stands up, pulling Cam up with her. 

"Okay, baby. We're going to head back downstairs, you should come eat something," Clarke says as she carries Cam out of their room. 

Lexa gets up and stretches a little bit more before using the bathroom and then heading downstairs. Clarke is already in the kitchen cooking some eggs and bacon for Lexa while Cam is in the living room trying to get himself dressed in the outfit Clarke picked out. 

He comes in with his pants halfway on and his shirt all twisted up. 

"Mama, help!" He calls out with his arms sticking up. Lexa laughs and helps him get his arms in the sleeves and pulls his pants up. 

"There you go, silly boy," She ruffles his hair. Clarke kisses Lexa's cheek on her way to the cupboard to grab some bread to slip into the toaster. 

Once Lexa is finished with her breakfast she helps Clarke wash the dishes while Cam sits on a stool at the counter coloring. If he's not playing with toys, then he is almost always coloring on something. It's something he gets from his mommy. The two of them can sit around for hours while Clarke sketches and he doodles little scribbles. It's hard to figure out what his pictures actually are, but they try to act like they can make out what he is telling them he drew. 

Lexa lets out a gasp as she moves to a pan away and it makes panic. 

"What's wrong?!" She shouts as she makes her way over to Lexa quickly. 

"It was just the baby kicking, love," Lexa explains as she runs her hand over her tummy. Clarke has been so stressed out and anxious since Lexa woke up. She doesn't want to do anything to upset Lexa. 

"Oh, okay. Good," Clarke lets out a breath and gets back to drying the rest of the dishes. 

"Baby," Lexa sighs, "hey," she gently turns Clarke so she's facing her, "I promise you that I'm fine, it was just a rough night." 

"But you nearly had a panic attack, Lexa.." Clarke says while glancing over at Cam to make sure he's not listening. "You haven't had one of those since before Cameron was born. And the nightmares, you haven't had those since like college. But if you say you're fine, then okay. I'm just worried, baby. I need you to be okay, we need you to be okay," she says grazing her hand over the side of Lexa's tummy. 

"I'm going to be okay, Clarke," Lexa kisses her forehead softly and then pulls her into a hug. Clarke might not believe her right now, but if her wife says she is going to be okay, then she knows Lexa is going to everything that she can to be okay. 

* * *

 

This is how I picture their kitchen: 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/85/b0/6e/85b06edfb53d4f00d1540bb11a613ec7.jpg

Livingroom: 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/68/16/b5/6816b5df1b89551e36b4d2deeb90e16e.jpg

Bedroom: 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0c/de/a1/0cdea1b7c77032bce31e1512bee5ceb0.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! What would you change about it? Any errors? Give me ideas! lol


	8. Author Note

Sooooooo   
I've somewhat "misplaced" my motivation to carry on with this storyline... as much as I love it, it's a bit too intense for my life right now. However, I might start posting little excerpts and stories from this cute little family I've created- every now and then? Does that sound okay? Okay, that's all. ily


End file.
